


An Old Friend

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Maria gets a call from her old friend Stephanie who announces that she's coming back in town with her boyfriend Ryan just to show-off and believes that Anne Maria is still stuck in the past and making up a boyfriend. Will Anne Maria be able to put Stephanie's money where her mouth is and show that she is fine just the way she is or will Stephanie crush her old friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

Anne Maria was coming back shopping with her friends, she lay her stuff down and was about to lay down herself until her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Well, well, little Anne, remember me?" a female voice replied.

Anne Maria thought for a moment. "Stephanie Burke?"

"Ding, ding, we have a winner," the female voice revealing to be Stephanie replied. "Listen, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm coming down with my boyfriend for a visit, do you have a boyfriend yet? Imaginary boyfriends don't count."

"I do so have a real boyfriend!" Anne Maria snarled.

"Prove it," Stephanie challenged. "You always called any boy you thought was cute your boyfriend, but you were just cray-cray, girl!"

"I'm surprised that you're still dating Ryan," Anne Maria replied. "Seeing as how you always boss him around like a drill sergeant."

"I do not!" Stephanie snapped. "Ryan loves me... You're just jealous, aren't ya, Annie?"

"When are you guys coming over?" Anne Maria scoffed.

"We should be over by tomorrow afternoon and I hope we get to see your imaginary boyfriend." Stephanie replied nastily.

Anne Maria growled and crushed her hairspray in response.

"See ya." Stephanie laughed and hung up.

"I'll show her..." Anne Maria snarled.

Anne Maria then came over to the Bravo house.

Bunny was in the kitchen with Little Suzy until the doorbell rang.

"You want me to get it, Mrs. Bravo?" Suzy asked her neighbor.

"Sure thing, honey," Bunny smiled to her. "Thank you."

Little Suzy hummed and skipped along, opening the door to find the Jersey Shore Reject.

"Is Johnny home?" Anne Maria asked.

"He's upstairs," Little Suzy replied. "Want me to get him for you?"

"Yes, please." Anne Maria nodded.

Little Suzy took a deep breath. "JOHNNY, THERE'S A GIRL HERE FOR YOU!"

"Just a second!" Johnny called back.

"He'll be right down." Little Suzy smiled, then went back into the kitchen with Bunny.

"Anne?" Johnny asked as he was coming down the stairs. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanna talk to you..." Anne Maria told him.

"What's wrong?" Johnny frowned.

Anne Maria sat on the living room couch with him. "Stephanie is coming with Ryan!"

"Wait, slow down, Stephanie and Ray?" Johnny asked.

"No, Stephanie and Ryan." Anne Maria corrected.

"Right, what'd I say?" Johnny replied. "Who are they?"

"Stephanie was one of my friends back we were kids," Anne Maria explained. "She was star athlete for gym, we always had each other's backs."

"Well, shouldn't you be happy?" Johnny smiled.

"No, she met Ryan during one of her work-outs and everything changed." Anne Maria replied.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"It's a long story..." Anne Maria sighed.

Bunny walked by with a glass of warm tea with honey for Anne Maria. "Here, sweetie, you look like you could use this."

"Thank you, Bunny," Anne Maria accepted. "I'm actually not looking forward to seeing Stephanie again."

Bunny then walked over back to the little neighbor girl.

"I'll help." Johnny told her.

"Oh, I knew I could count on you, baby!" Anne Maria gushed.

"Anything for my special mango." Johnny smiled.

"Oh, you." Anne Maria giggled to that.

"And I can take on her boyfriend for you if he does anything to you." Johnny promised.

"Oh, Johnny, I hope nothing goes wrong during the visit." Anne Maria smiled up to him.


End file.
